


Silence

by angel1876



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player wasn't choosing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Silence.

All had gone as it was meant to.

Everything was pure, and everything was empty.

The Judge had come to stop him, him and the player.

The choice was presented, would his only companion chose him, or the cat?

It didn't matter, everything was still gone.

Yet, nothing was happening.

The player wasn't choosing.

He was just standing there, staring at the Judge, waiting.

The game was over, the final battle was only a formality.

Even if he lost, there would be only three left alive.

It was over.

But the player wasn't choosing.

Then everything went black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was wrong with this game?

All this time, they'd been helping the Batter murder innocents.

They'd helped in the death of a wife and child.

It felt wrong.

Now they were told to pick between the Judge or the Batter.

Turn on their once friend or aid a killer.

That was their choice.

It may have only been a video game, but it hurt.

It hurt so much more than it should.

For a long time, they just stared at the screen, unable to move.

With a noise of disgust, they turned the computer off.

They didn't like this game anymore.


End file.
